Paper Mountain
by GirLikeBurritos
Summary: Prequel to Home Theater. Germany is so distracted that he doesn't notice Italy, which hurts Italy greatly. Fluffy


The room was brisk and cool, just the way Ludwig liked it. As expected, everything on his desk was in perfect order. The only thing that was distressing about the blond man's office was the abnormally large pile of paperwork. Ludwig sighed, wishing he could shirk off his duties like his Italian lover. He set to conquering the paper mountain, quickly losing himself in it.

"Ve~ Germany~. Are you ready for lunch?" In walked the cheerful Italy, hoping the German man would be willing to take a break. The German had been working since eight that morning, and didn't come downstairs for lunch. By now it was almost time for a siesta, and the cheerful male was hoping to get his lover to lay with him for a little while. When he didn't receive a response, Feliciano gave a concerned "ve~" at the sight of the blond man.

"Ludwig?" Said man didn't look up. Italy sauntered up to the side of the desk, plopping himself on the edge of the desk. He wrapped his arms around the German's neck, hoping to get a reaction out of the blonde man. Ludwig just continued on with his work.

Italy gave a "ve~", determined to break whatever type of spell that had been casted on Germany. The auburn male set to weaving through the muscular arms, managing (somehow) to get into Germany's lap.

"Germany! Kiss me!" Feliciano placed light kisses along Ludwig's jawline, expecting a reaction. Ludwig faltered in his pace, eventually stopping to kiss Feliciano on the forehead then pushed the Italian off of his lap.

Italy whimpered when he fell, unexpected to be pushed. He got up and left the room, even more determined than ever to break Germany from the strange spell.

* * *

><p>Germany paused in his writing, listening to the clock ringing one <em>Italy must be taking his siesta now. <em>The German sighed. _I really should apologize for pushing him earlier._ But that had to wait until the last of the papers were signed.

"Oh Germany~!" Said man looked up, not expecting the Italian to be awake. "Will you join me for a siesta?" Feliciano poked his head in, smiling as usual.

"Nien, Italy. I still have a few papers to sign. I will join you once I'm done."

"Well, that's too bad. I don't think you will be able to finish." Ludwig looked up, scowling slightly. Normally the Italian didn't distract him from his work unless it was either important or he wanted attention. Going with the latter, Ludwig mentally prepared himself for the worst of the smaller man's tactics. Unfortunately, that did nothing to prepare him for what he saw when Feliciano opened the door.

The auburn male stepped into the room wearing nothing but one of Germany's favorite button-ups. He leaned up against the door, shyly looking at the blond while slowly unbuttoning the top four buttons. "Germany..." the smaller man whispered, moving slowly towards the desk. He sat himself directly in front of Germany, covering most of the papers. Wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and running his fingers through the gelled back blond hair, "Germany, please..."

Ludwig sighed, "Can I just sign this last four papers? I'll do whatever you want afterwards." He was probably going to regret those words later, but Felicianco smiled and nodded. The Italian moved so that he was pushed up against Ludwig and straddling him. Ludwig quickly finished signing the papers and put them in a drawer so that they could be turned into his boss.

Placing his lover back on the top of the desk, Germany grasped Italy by the chin. "Do you want to pick up from earlier?" Italy gave a small smile and leaned in, hoping that they'd make it back to the bed.

* * *

><p>After a stressful day of work, Ludwig was glad to just relax on the floor with Italy. <em>I need to get a couch in here. This can't be good for backs.<em> Ludwig shifted, pulling the sleeping Italian closer._ With skipping his siesta and making love, I won't be surprised if he slept till tomorrow's breakfast. _A loud voice shouted through the house. Gilbert obviously had decided to say hello. Ludwig groaned. _If I don't say anything, then maybe he'll go away._

_Doubtful._

* * *

><p>The reason Italy thinks Germany is under a spell is because Italy never does work, so he's unfamiliar with paperwork. XD Just thought you guys might want to know.<p>

On another note, this unintentionally became the prequel to Home Theater. I guess this is the reason that Germany and Italy were on the floor. I wasn't planning this, it just happened. For some reason, I can't seem to bring myself to write lemon. Oh well, I could use some fluff.


End file.
